


Parker wants Eliot to play with her and Alec

by grimmswan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Parker, Hardison and Eliot are back from a job. Parker knows that Eliot deserves extra attention. She also reveals that Alec wants to give Eliot some extra attention. Eliot enjoys this new information.





	Parker wants Eliot to play with her and Alec

Allowing gravity to do most of the work, Eliot Spencer sat down, practically falling onto the couch.

He was completely drained. This case had him literally running all over the city. Plus, taking out a dozen medium level trained goons, each at three different locations. So, he was a little sore. No where near seriously injured, but still, his body was demanding relaxation and fun.

"Poor Sparky." Parker quooed, running her fingers through Eliot's hair and down his neck. "We worked him so hard today. He deserves a treat."

Eliot told himself not to enjoy it. Parker was Hardison's girl, and he loved both of them too much to interfere with what they had.

But damn it, it felt really nice.

"Parker, Eliot's not a dog, maybe you should stop petting him?" Hardison says, watching his girlfriend stroke their hitter, worried that she might end up revealing something that would end in one dead hacker, and/or a hitter going on the run, again.

"He growls like a dog, sometimes." Parker reasoned. "I wonder if we can get him to purr like a cat."

"I'm not your pet, Parker." Eliot grumbles.

"You're our Eliot." Parker said matter of factly.

"What does that even mean?" The hitter near growled, proving the thief's earlier statement.

"It means you're ours to play with."

"Play with?"

"Mmhmm." Parker nods.

Eliot was speechless for a moment. Unsure of what to even think after Parker's little declaration. He looks at Hardison, hoping the other man could provide some sort of explanation for what Parker was going on about.

But Hardison seemed just as confused as Eliot.

But, then again,,

When the hitter looked a little closer, really focused, he was sure he saw some nervousness and fear mixed with that confusion. An idea came to him.

"Parker?" Eliot asked. "Did Hardison tell you a secret? Maybe one concerning how he really feels about me."

When the blonde thief lit up like a Christmas tree and the hacker looked as though he was standing in front of a death squad, the hitter knew he had come to the right conclusion.

"Hardison told me not to tell you something, because he's afraid that you'll never want to be with in three feet of him again." Parker informed their hitter.

With Parker's comment, Hardison became a ghostly pale.

In that moment, Eliot realizes everything he had wanted was just at the tips of his fingers. All he had to do was reach out a little further and take hold of it.

"Parker?" Eliot purred. Putting as much of his accent in his words as possible. "I know Alec is your boyfriend and you love each other very much, but, would you mind if I had myself a taste?"

"I get to watch. Then I get some, right?" Parker asks excitedly.

"Of course, darlen." Eliot nods.

Alec, for his part, was having a hard time comprehending what was going on. Still a little fearful that Parker revealing his secret had messed things up between the hacker and hitter for a long time to come. If not permanently.

But his brain came back online when he felt Eliot's strong lips on his. It, of course, went into complete meltdown as Eliot deepened the kiss, and wrapped his very strong arms around Alec.

"My turn. My turn." Parker jumped up and down gleefully. She wrapped her arms around Alec and Eliot's necks, then proceeded to kiss Eliot with enthusiasm, while still keeping Alec close.

"I want to watch the two of you have sex." Parker announced.

"Alright by me, darlen." Eliot said. "Just as long as Alec don't mind."

Alec could only whimper with need at the things his two favorite people were suggesting. He was already painfully hard from hearing Eliot's sexy voice.

Eliot's smile could not get anymore smug, once he realized he had rendered their hacker speechless.

While Eliot was admiring a speechless Hardison, Parker had managed to unfasten both men's pants and was now trying to push them past their hips.

"Easy there Darlin." Eliot said. "I think we need to move these activities to the bedroom."

"Then let's go. Alec is that kind of hard that always makes me feel really good." Parker said. "So I know he's ready to make you feel good."

Eliot grins and cups the hackers bulge. "I think you're right."

A sound escapes Hardison that he didn't even know he could make. Something that sounds an awful lot like a squeaky toy.

Parker refuses to detach herself from the boys' sides. So they have no choice but to move as one unit to the bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, it's very easy. The trio had been working together for so many years, they were nearly of one mind.

That one mind came in very handy once they got themselves into the bedroom and began to undress. What could have been an awkward and uncoordinated event, became the best night of the trios lives.

The next morning, Eliot woke feeling more warmth and peace than he ever knew a man like him could ever feel. He smiled contentedly when he looked down and saw that his front was nestled snugly against the backside of his favorite thief.

Eliot sees a dark arm wrapped around his waist, the hand attached draped on Parker's hip.

Hardison shuffles a little, rubbing his front against Eliot's rear.

The hacker mumbles, "Don't even think about leaving this bed. Even you need a workout, Parker and I will help you the minute the day starts."

Eliot could reply that the day had already started. He could say that he wasn't going to change his routine just because they expected a morning cuddle.

But even he knew it was a pointless argument. Especially considering all the hitter wanted to do was do what the hacker commanded and stay right where he was.

Plus, he liked Alec's promise of a new kind of morning workout.


End file.
